Medical equipment has become an important field of modern medicines. Medical equipment refers to instruments, devices, appliances, materials or other items applied to a human body alone or in combination, and also includes required software.
An electronic display screen integrated on medical equipment may be used to display various display information (e.g., patient information, medical equipment operation interface, prompt information, etc.). Medical equipment may be located in complicated electromagnetic field environments, and the electronic display screen is prone to be affected by the environments. Many off-the-shelf display-devices may not be directly applied to medical environments. However, the costs of specially designing a display screen for adapting to the medical environments are very-high. In addition, in order to accommodate the electronic display screen, additional wiring work is to be performed on the medical equipment. After the display-screen is installed, both the position and the size of the display region may not be adjusted, and thus, numerous individual needs may not be satisfied.